yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shingo Yamagochi
Shingo Yamagochi is an OC created by PrincessAire and currently owned by Kagami Hiiragi Lover 10. He currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Shingo has orange hair that he puts up using hair wax. He also has green eyes and he wears circle shaped glasses. Personality Shingo is a very passionate person, especially for someone he really loves. His acts of joining a club without being interested in the clubs itself in order to stalk someone is one of the examples that he'll do. He is also very caring as a brother, as he'll do anything for Souchi to protect her. Persona Shingo is an Author. When he witnesses murder, he will act like the Evil persona and will praise the player. However, he will then write everything he had witnessed in his journal and will be incriminating evidence against the player, resulting in an instant "Game Over" if he gets the chance to show his journal to the police. If a camera is pointed at his face, he will give the player a suspicious look. History Shingo was born to a family that could take care of his needs. As Shingo was growing up however, his parents started to fight over some things and would constantly start late during the night, thus, rendering him, and his younger sister, Souchi Yamagochi, unable to sleep properly. One day, his younger sister, Souchi, was trying to mimic the parkourists she saw on the television. However, while jumping through a dining chair, the chair slid past her, banging her head into the floor, but more worse than that is that she sprained her ankle. His family decided to bring her to the hospital and Shingo could hear their parents arguing once again about what happened to Souchi, with his mother blaming Shingo and his husband with what happened to Souchi. It turns out that Souchi didn't just sprained her ankle, but she also fractured her bone. After she got out from the hospital, it took 7 years before it fully healed. During that time though, Shingo and Souchi's mother left them with his father, never to be seen again. Shingo attended Akademi when he was 16, as a First Year student, with his sister still in Grade 6. He started to make some friends, and he and Hayato became friends immediately after they met. He then met Mira Yasahi, and he, at first, found her weird, but when he became a Second Year Student, he started to develop feelings for her. When Mira joined the Gardening Club (And after Mira becoming appointed as its leader), he decided to join it as well to stalk her. Only his friends know that he didn't really want to join the Gardening Club, and he only wanted to stalk her. He is also one of the school's heartthrobs, due to his charms and his looks. Routine * 7:00 - 7:01 - He goes to her locker to change his shoes * '7:01 - 8:00 '- Goes to the Gardening Club and listens to Mira Yasahi play the violin (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) or listen to Mira teaching them how to plant (Tuesday and Thursday) * '8:00 - 8:30 '- Goes to class 2-2 * '8:30 - 12:00 '- Listens to his lessons in school * '12:00 - 12:05 '- Goes to the male's bathroom * '12:05 - 12:25 '- Stalks and listens to Mira play her violin in the Gym. * '12:25 - 1:00 '- Eats his lunch * '1:00 - 1:30 '- Goes to class 2-2 * '1:30 - 3:30 '- Listens to his lessons in school * '3:30 - 5:00 '- Goes to the Gardening Club to discuss problems in the school with his leader and his club friends. * '5:00 '- Goes home Relationships Canon * Hayato Haruki - Shingo is very close to him and would usually tell him his secrets. Fanon WIP (Feel free to ask) PrincessAire's OCs * Souchi Yamagochi - His younger sister who not only sprained her ankle, but also fractured it as well. They are very close, and Shingo is very overprotective to her ever since the incident where Souchi sprained her ankle. * Ken Jones - He is close to him and would usually eat lunch with him and with his younger sister Souchi. * Tsukina Oshio - They are half siblings, as they share the same mother, but neither any of them has any idea that they are half siblings, however, Shingo is close to her. * Mira Yasahi - He has a crush on her, and he only joined the Gardening Club in order to stalk her. Gallery RKOG.png| Portrait made by Bell Dan with his glasses RKONG.png| Portrait made by Bell Dan without his glasses ShingoYamagochiOlder.png| 3rd Year Version of Shingo Credits * Bell Dan - For his main portrait, with and without glasses. * Hømøzygosis - For Shingo's lab suit in his 3rd Year Version. * CrabbyMeal - For Shingo's hair in his 3rd Year Version. Trivia * The degree of his glasses are 200. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:2nd Years Category:Author Category:Light Music Club